


Troubled Hearted Kind

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chinese Food, F/M, Flirting, Hotels, Kissing, Photography, Pining, Sexual Tension, Tour Bus, Touring, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Jamison is the tour photographer for her friend Ashton’s band. Having taken the gig in hopes of being drawn closer to him because she’s been hopelessly crushing on him for years.But life is funny and somehow she winds up in his band mate Michael’s orbit. Michael is everything Jamison doesn’t want but he may be just what she needs in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Can't someone just look at you Jami?"

Jamison raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Michael who hadn't stopped staring at her all night. "What is it Mikey?" she asked sounding a bit perturbed because maybe she was.

She was perturbed and annoyed that for the past week she had been stuck on a bus with nothing but boys, but hadn't she signed up for that when she had agreed to join 5 Seconds of Summer on tour as they opened for One Direction?

Though her main reason for joining had been because she had thought it would bring her closer to Ashton, her childhood best friend and the boy she had, had a huge and massive crush on for years. But of course that had backfired and Ashton had hardly even recognized her presence on tour.

He had been too busy flirting with Harry Styles' sister Gemma and Jamison was left feeling stupid for ever agreeing to this job, even if it did pay well and even if she got to explore the world and see new places.

"What is what?" Michael finally asked which brought Jamison out of her thoughts. "Can't someone just look at you Jami?" he asked and Jamison rolled her eyes because Michael knew how much she hated that nickname. She liked to be called Jamison though she did allow Ashton to call her Jay but only Ashton was allowed that.

"People can look at me Mikey," Jamison answered as she turned her attention back to the movie they had been watching. "But it's kind of creepy when someone stares at me the majority of the time."

Michael laughed at that before leaning closer to Jamison and Jamison felt herself shiver because she could literally feel his breath on her skin, making the hairs on her body stand up on end slightly.

"I wasn't meaning to be creepy Jami," Michael spoke softly his tone of voice having changed altogether to a seductive one. "I was thinking about how your lips make me wonder about what the rest of you would taste like," he said before leaving a light kiss on her earlobe and Jamison scrunched up her nose before reaching out and shoving him away from her.

"You fucker," Jamison hissed as she looked back at him instead of the movie. "You don't even know what my lips taste like," she told him as she shook her head. "And you'll never find out what my lips or the rest of me taste like. I'm off limits to you."

Michael laughed at that as he shook his head and went back to where he had originally been sitting, "You're only off limits because you want Ash," he said as he locked eyes with her and Jamison felt her cheeks getting hot. "I bet if Ashton wasn't the one you wanted that you'd let me in your pants like that."

Jamison fell quite at Michael's words, a bit surprised that he knew and could tell that it was Ashton that she liked since Ashton himself was so fucking oblivious to it.

"You think I'm just saying that because I like Ashton?" Jamison asked as she raised an eyebrow almost feeling like she was being challenged by Michael right now even though she probably really wasn't. "That I could just be saying no because I don't want to have sex with you."

"Every girl wants to have sex with me," Michael spoke with a cocky smirk planted on his lips. A smirk that Jamison wanted to slap off his face. "Or the ones with brains do," he added on with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure you would too if you didn't think the world revolved around Ashton or some shit."

"I think you're letting fame get to your head," Jamison told Michael and now it was her leaning in to his private space, her lips hovering just mere inches from his. "Ashton isn't the reason I won't let you into my pants. I've slept with boys while liking him and I'll continue to do so," she said as she let her eyes trail down to his lips. "But you won't be one of them Michael," she smirked before leaning in to kiss him, against her better judgement.

It was only meant to be a quick kiss to tease him and then she had meant to pull away but when he responded back, Jamison was caught off guard by it and she let herself kiss him just a bit longer, her eyes involuntarily falling shut along the way as she kissed him a bit a harder.

Feeling his hand slip under her shirt as the kiss got more heated, Jamison felt a shiver run down her back as she let herself climb into his lap and she knew then she should probably stop things. The kiss that had started on her end as a joke was going too far but she didn't. She kept kissing him as she straddled him, a moan slipping out of her mouth and into his as she felt him push his hips up into hers and she could feel a slight erection through the way too tight jeans he had on.

Before she could do anything else but moan though, Jamison pulled away from Michael quickly as the door to the back room of the tour bus opened and she blinked several times as she looked up at Calum who stood in the doorway, clearly a bit frozen or in shock at what he had probably witnessed even if Jamison had pulled away from the kiss and gotten off of Michael quickly.

"Ummm...we...ummm..." Calum started and stopped, seemingly at a loss for words. "We're at a gas station in case you know you guys want to get out of the bus for awhile," he finally said as a blush formed on his cheeks as he looked down. "Or you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before I walked in."

Standing quickly from the couch. Jamison fixed her clothes slightly because her shirt had gotten a bit bunched at the end.

"We weren't doing anything," she lied as she watched Calum look up at her skeptically and she could her Michael let out a tiny laugh in sarcasm.

At that Jamison turned and gave him a glare, "We weren't doing anything that mattered to me," she clarified as she shrugged her shoulders because in the end kissing him had meant nothing or so she'd tell herself anyway. Because in the end she kind of liked it, regardless of the fact that she knew it could never happen again.

After telling Michael that, Jamison moved to brush past Calum as she headed towards the front of the bus, almost glad that it seemed everyone else had headed inside already because the last thing she wanted was to see Ashton after making out with Michael, even if Ashton more than likely wouldn't care who she made out with.

Stepping off the bus, she let the cool air hit her and as she looked around before heading inside the gas station, she felt a slight glare as she spotted Ashton inside already and of course at his side was Gemma Styles because weren't they always joined at the hip and wasn't it Jamison's luck that the bus Gemma was in would also stop at this gas station so she'd have to see the boy she wanted fawning over someone else.

"You know," Michael's voice sounded from beside her and Jamison gave him a glare. "I bet Ashton's doing something that matters to him..or well someone anyway," he spoke insinuating that Ashton had probably already slept with Gemma. "You should just sleep with me once to occupy your time while he does his thing with Gemma."

Jamison shook her head at Michael's words, "Fuck off," she told him under her breath though there was much less venom in her tone. "And forget we even kissed," she said before walking off and heading inside the gas station.

***

Coming out of the bathroom in her hotel room an hour later, Jamison heaved a sigh as she heard a knock on her hotel door. Not sure who it could be since it was late, really late and most everyone else was asleep.

After all they had to sleep as the boys had a busy day tomorrow. A concert where they opened at the Bridgestone Arena for One Direction.

When the knock happened again Jamison only rolled her eyes before going to the door and flinging it open without even looking through the peep hole. Something which had been her first mistake because she now stood face to face with Michael.

The boy she had been trying to avoid since their make out session on the bus earlier. A make out session that had been interrupted by Calum at just the right moment. Before anything too heavy could have happened.

"What are you doing at my hotel room door at four in the morning?" Jamison asked with an arched eyebrow. Hoping that her annoyance with him came through in the tone she chose to speak to him in.

An exasperated and whiny tone that he should be accustomed to by now with her.

Michael just smirked though not showing any signs that he was upset with her being bitchy towards him. A testament to just how stubborn he was, Jamison was sure of that much.

"Actually it's four-thirty," Michael told her which caused her to glare as well as his smirk to grow. "But I brought you food," he revealed as he held up a bag of take out. "I was ordering for me but decided to be nice and order for you too. Otherwise you'd probably go to bed without eating."

"Wouldn't be the first time this tour," Jamison revealed her tone less exasperated and whiny sounding.

"Yeah and you need to eat more Jami," Michael retorted which caused her to glare again. "We really don't need our photographer to faint mid show or something," he teased before stepping into her room as if she had invited him in.

Which Jamison hadn't done at all. She hadn't invited him in but instead of calling him on it she just shut the door. Turning to find him already sitting at the table in her hotel room and pulling containers out of the bag.

The smells letting her know that he had ordered Chinese and from the looks of it, it looked as if he had ordered enough to feed a small army.

Shaking her head she walked over to the table and sat down across from him. Her arms crossing over her chest. "As soon as you're done you're going back to your room Mikey," she told him doing her best to sound stern.

"Scouts honor Jami," Michael retorted but from the look he gave her, well Jamison half doubted that he would head back to his room.

Almost suspected that somehow he'd find a reason for her to let him stay. She just hoped she could be strong enough to turn him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Are you going to leave now?"

After she had finished eating, Jamison looked at Michael expectantly especially since he was finished eating too. Knew he had promised her he'd leave once he was done, yet he looked pretty content with where he was now sitting on her bed.

His back resting against the headboard and the look he was giving her well she knew he wasn't going to leave easy. Not even when she reminded him of his promise.

"Are you going to leave now?" Jamison asked him as she eyed Michael from where she still sat at the table in the hotel room. "You promised that you would."

Michael smirked as he stayed where he was at, "I know what I promised Jamison," he muttered out with a roll of his eyes. "But you of all people should know I'm bad at keeping my promises."

"I do," Jamison admitted as she stood from the table to throw the empty food stuff away. "But I was hoping tonight would be different. That you'd actually keep your word for once Michael Gordon Clifford."

Letting out a laugh Michael just shook his head. Jamison now being the one to roll her eyes as she turned to face him with her arms crossed over her chest. Which once again got a laugh from him.

Jamison almost feeling like she wanted to go over and shake him. Call him a stupid asshole and demand he leave her room this instant.

"If you really want me gone then there is one thing you can do for me Jami," Michael told her almost mockingly as they locked eyes. His words making her raise an eyebrow as she kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Come over here and kiss me again."

Glaring Jamison uncrossed her arms because she should have known. Should have figured that somehow he'd try to get her to kiss him again like she had kissed him in the back of the tour bus.

A kiss which had been a mistake on her part. Something she had only done to tease him. Yet now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

Which was why she swore she didn't like Michael. He complicated everything.

"And you'll go if I kiss you?" she asked feeling hesitant that he would actually follow through with his words. Was afraid that he'd stay or want something else from her.

Something she wasn't sure she was ready to give him now or ever. It wasn't like she was easy to get in bed even if she wasn't a virgin.

Michael nodded his head, "I'll leave if you kiss me," he answered but Jamison of course doubted his words.

Heaving a sigh she walked slowly towards the bed. Getting on it beside me Michael and once she was there she leaned in to kiss him. Her eyes falling shut when their lips met in a kiss that wasn't as passionate as the one on the bus but it was still one that oddly made her feel something.

Made her continue to kiss him when she knew she should have pulled away and demanded he leave now. That she had given him what he wanted which was a kiss. A damn simple kiss.

Feeling Michael pull away first Jamison watched as he moved away from her. Slipping off the bed without her even telling him too and as he headed to the door she was conflicted.

Somehow a weird tiny part of her wanted him to stay. Wanted to kiss him some more but she ignored it as she let him leave her room and once the door was shut behind him she just sighed. Moving to plop down on her back as she looked at the ceiling.

She wasn't even sure she could sleep now but she knew she needed to try. Tomorrow was a busy day after all. All concert days were busy days and the last thing Jamison needed was to be even more exhausted than touring so far was making her.

***

Sighing as she walked aimlessly around the arena running different errands for different people, Jamison almost wasn't sure she was going to get a free minute to herself even if she so desperately needed one.

"Hey Jami," Ashton spoke as he came up beside her almost out of nowhere. "I've been looking for you for the last hour now," he sighed as he casually slung his arm around her shoulders.

An action that left Jamison doing her best to act cool. Not show that her childhood friend affected her in ways that he shouldn't.

"I was running some errands for Dave," Jamison told him as she mentioned their stage manager. "But I think I'm done now. What did you want Ash?" she asked him as she looked up at him curiously.

A part of her wondering what could be so important that he would be searching for her for the last hour. That he hadn't given up his search for her.

A selfish part of her hoping it had to do with Gemma and that it was bad. But he seemed far too happy for that to be the case. She knew that much.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with Gem and I," Ashton said and his words made her cringe internally.

She'd feel bad telling him no but she really didn't want to go to lunch with her crush and the girl he was dating. It would make her miserable that much she knew. She'd be miserable and she already semi felt that way with her confusing thoughts towards Michael after last night.

Because just seeing him on the ride to the venue this morning had made her feel just as conflicted as she had when he left her hotel room. Some weird part of her wanting to get him alone again and kiss him.

Which was messed up because she didn't like Michael. She still had a crush on Ashton for fucks sake.

"Can I invite someone along too?" Jamison asked curiously because the only way she'd agree to come was if she didn't have to go alone.

It would make things more bearable.

Ashton too soon looked curious as he looked back at her. "Is there someone you want to bring?" he asked as if he found it hard to believe that she had more people she liked on this tour besides him.

Which made sense because she wasn't known for being kind to many people.

"Maybe," Jamison spoke as her mind went to Michael. "One person at least," she said doing her best to play it safe. "So can I bring someone with me?"

Ashton paused their walking, looking as if he was contemplating her decision but finally he nodded his head. "I guess you can, yeah," he answered. "I'll go find Gemma while you go ask your mystery plus one to come along," he teased before moving away from her.

Jamison hating the weird empty feeling she felt when Ashton moved away from her.

After Ashton left Jamison closed her eyes as she just stood in the hallway taking several deep breaths. Not even sure how she was going to approach Michael about this. As well as hating the fact that she knew he was going to gloat.

There was no way in hell that Michael was ever going to let her live this down.

Just like she didn't see him giving in so easy. Almost wondered if he'd make her kiss him again as a way to say he'd go along.

"He won't get one," she spoke to herself as she opened her eyes. Willing her legs to move as she began to look for Michael. Knew she couldn't leave Ashton and Gemma waiting for too long.

That wouldn't be nice of Jamison, that much she knew. But then again it hadn't been nice of Ashton to ask this of her even if he didn't know about her damn crush on him.

***

"There you are," Jamison sighed as she finally tracked Michael down in the green room thirty minutes later. "I've been looking for you."

Michael who had been sitting on the couch looked at Jamison with a raised eyebrow. "What, do you want another kiss?" he asked her and Jamison hated how cocky he sounded.

It was enough that it made her second guess what she had came here for. Almost told herself she could maybe handle being alone at lunch with Gemma and Ashton.

Though she knew it was a lie. She would never make it alone with them.

Swallowing hard Jamison looked down away from Michael. "Ashton invited me to lunch with him and Gemma," she started before looking back up at him. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come as well?"

"Because you don't want to be alone with the love birds?" Michael asked almost mockingly. Like he found this situation funny and it probably was funny to him.

Jamison shook her head and the way Michael looked at her she knew he didn't buy her non-verbal denial.

"Will you just come with me?" Jamison asked him hating how desperate she sounded. She never wanted to be desperate when it came to being in Michael's presence because she didn't love him like that or even want him like that.

When he didn't say anything she huffed out a sigh. "Please," she added on again hating that she sounded desperate but also realizing this was probably what he wanted from her.

Michael ever the asshole wanted her to beg it seemed.

"You don't have to beg," Michael spoke with a conceited smirk as he stood from the couch. "I'll come Jami," he told her as he walked to where she was standing, his arm going around her shoulder much like Ashton's had earlier and Jamison hated how she got the same sort of weird feeling.

A feeling Michael had never made her feel before.

"Asshole," Jamison muttered under her breath as she moved to remove Michael's arms from her shoulder. "Let's go find Ashton and Gemma now," she said as she left the dressing room. Michael soon following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'm more than okay with being used by pretty girls," Michael whispered as his eyes stayed on hers and once again she hated the gaze from them.

Jamison looked over at Ashton, feeling guilty as he stood with her outside of the restaurant. The lunch with him and Gemma and her and Michael being over.

Gemma and Michael already having walked back to the venue which left her and Ashton, here by themselves and she couldn't shake the feeling that Ashton was judging her right now. Which he had no right to do.

He was dating Gemma and she could bring anyone she wanted. 

"So, you and Michael?" Ashton asked almost hesitant, like he was afraid to even broach the subject too much. A thought that was laughable to Jamison in the end.

"Not like that," Jamison shook her head. "I mean he's a nice guy but he's just someone I've been spending more time with," she said not sure why she felt the need to defend herself.

While also opting to not tell him that she had kissed Michael twice in the past twenty-four hours. Knowing if Ashton knew that then he'd call her bluff on what she just said. He'd tell her it sure seemed it was like that.

It would to anyone sane anyway.

Jamison though wasn't sane, not really. Who in their right mind would be after years of crushing on their best friend who never seemed to realize that the crush existed?

"I wouldn't be upset if it was like that," Ashton told her with a tiny laugh, his hesitancy fading some. "Like you said Michael's a nice guy. I think he could use someone like you though."

Jamison arched an eyebrow at Ashton's words, "Someone like me?" she asked sounding clearly perplexed because what in the fuck did that mean.

"Someone who'd treat him right," Ashton spoke before slinging his arm around her as they started to walk back to the venue. "You're a good girl Jami and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Forcing a smile Jamison bit her lip, wanting to just tell him that yeah anyone would be lucky to have her but all she wanted was him. She was pathetically in love with him and he just saw her as a friend.

A friend that he'd be okay with dating his bandmate and that almost made her want to stay away from Michael even more now.

She didn't want to give Ashton that satisfaction of her being with Michael. No, he could be upset about that just like she was upset about him and Gemma.

It was petty, Jamison knew but she never said she wasn't a petty person. She could be as petty as she wanted to be and she would be.

Except maybe a small tiny part of her that she wanted to deny did like kissing Michael the two times that she had kissed him.

It was weird, everything was just fucking weird right now.

***

"You okay?" Michael asked her softly as Jamison found herself beside him in the back room of the bus yet again after another concert.

So much for doing her best to avoid him because it seemed the universe didn't want that at all. No, it wanted her to be in his vicinity and screw the goddamn universe really. It seemed to hate her so she'd hate it right back if she had too.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Jamison asked her voice coming out harsh and she cringed internally, knowing she had probably proved why he had asked her in the first place if she was okay.

She snapped at him and probably a bit unfairly. It wasn't like he knew about her saying she'd stay away from him. That had been to herself and only she knew that.

Well, her and the universe but Jamison had already established that the universe was out to fuck her over.

Michael snorted out a laugh as he kept his eyes on her. Jamison hating the gaze from his green eyes already. Hating the way he looked at her like she was someone he could just read because she wasn't.

"You've just been off ever since the lunch with Ashton and Gemma," Michael shrugged though his face said he knew more than he should have.

Which made her wonder if Ashton had told him about how they'd be good together too. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility for her best friend to have done that.

Jamison exhaled as she moved away from Michael just a tiny bit, "And why would that have thrown me off?" she asked not even wanting an answer from him but the way she had worded it and the tone she used, made it seem like she did.

That was the last thing she wanted if she were being honest with herself.

"Because seeing the love birds together always gets under your skin," Michael replied far quicker than she liked. "You're like an open book Jami," he said as he moved closer to her again. "Well, to everyone but Ashton anyway because if Ashton could read you he'd see how much you love him."

"I don't love him," Jamison denied with a shake of her head.

Though she knew Michael's words were true.

"If I loved him would I have kissed you twice?" she asked before Michael could say anything else. "Would I date other boys?"

Michael once again snorted out a laugh and the sound made Jamison want to slap him or kiss him just to shut him up.

The last thought making her blush as well as somehow reminding herself that she wasn't going to do that anymore. Afraid the more she kept kissing him, the sooner Ashton would get what he wanted.

She'd be with Michael when all she really wanted was to be with Ashton.

"To bide your time," Michael said with a smirk on his face and again Jamison felt the urge to slap him or kiss him. "Which I mean if you want to do that I'm still available to kiss some more," he told her and at his words Jamison let her eyes lock with his.

Knowing she should use her better judgement, she really should. She should listen to the voice telling her to stay away from Michael.

That all she'd have is danger ahead of her but of course she didn't do that. That was too fucking easy it seemed.

What she did instead was move to him. Until she was close enough to kiss him, close enough to let her lips brush against his.

"I should kiss you huh?" she asked him wanting to hear or see him confirm that. "You're okay with just being used?"

"I'm more than okay with being used by pretty girls," Michael whispered as his eyes stayed on hers and once again she hated the gaze from them.

It was probably why she shut her eyes and leaned in to kiss him finally. Jumping off that cliff and into danger because what good could come from this?

She was just using him at least until Ashton came to his senses and realized she wasn't right for Michael. She was right for Ashton and only Ashton.

It would only ever be Ashton, despite who she was locking lips with.


End file.
